


Christmas is coming to Town!

by nathyfaith



Category: Castle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Castle are spending a sweet morning Christmas, but what's in the store for both of them?</p><p>This was a Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange gift for the lovely RiskingOurHearts on FF.net, thought I should post in here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is coming to Town!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiskingOurHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RiskingOurHearts).



> First Castle fanfic, so please be kind!  
> I want to thank you my adorable, cute and patient beta AlwaysCastle, without you Lizzie this fic wouldn't be as great as it is!

**_December 24,_ **

**_Castle Study – 3 am_ **

Richard Castle typed furiously on his laptop, about fifteen minutes ago he had left his room, actually  _their_ room, considering the fact that Kate spent more time in his loft nowadays than her own.

He smiled, watching her sleep in his bed, and from his spot peaking through the door at her, she was so incredibly perfect as she slept soundly. He knew their relationship had grown more than they had expected and he tried not to show how much he appreciated the fact that like himself, she depended on him a little bit more every day.

It had been months that he kept thinking about how to pop the question. But her words always came to mind:  _"Actually most girls prefer something a little more intimate."_

He had finally discovered what would be intimate and perfect. He might have gone a bit overboard but what was better than giving her a small story?

And as he typed the story formed itself:

_It's Christmas morning, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Jameson Rook left the bed carefully not to wake his girlfriend, it had been a long and weird week since Santa was literally murdered and Nikki had without humor at all, said that she really didn't want burst his bubble, but Santa wasn't real. He knew it, but he enjoyed a little bit too much to see her rolling her eyes at him..._

Kate moved on the bed, sighing and hugging his pillow closer to her. The sweet sounds rousing Castle's attention. He looked over at her, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, the flicker of her eyes behind her eyelids, and went back to read his story quickly. When he was sure he was finished, Castle printed it grabbing the pages as silently as he could and folded them before going in search of the box he had bought specially for his it. He slides the ring on his pajamas pocket for safety and walks a bit more to pick up the box, with care he wraps the present and goes for the living room.

He tiptoed around his massive tree – though not as massive as he wanted – Kate had told him,  _"Are you nuts? Where do you expect us to fit this in your apartment?"_

He had moped and gave her the pity eyes, but she had none of it, not falling for his usual puppy eyes.  _"Fine"!_ he had thought at the time, _"Wait until we have kids,"_ and he was quite glad he hadn't voiced that last one.

Castle could imagine a mini-caskett around the house, perhaps a boy with his eyes and imagination. Maybe he'd have dark-brown hair as his mother. Or maybe they'd have another girl just like Kate wearing pigtails and dog pajamas. He shook his head smiling to himself before placing the perfect wrapped present under the tree. He had used ribbons and a card with her name on it.

He stepped up looking around the whole living room. It was fully decorated with Christmas ornaments, blinking lights and his North Pole train in the corner, it looked like it had come out of a holiday's walked back to his room turning off the light in his study and the corridor, proceeding to take off his bathrobe and slippers and climb back into bed. Castle lied down spooning Kate, finding his favorite spot between her neck and shoulder relaxing in the way her simple presence was like a lullaby to him.

* * *

**_December 25,_ **

**_Under the not so massive tree – Castle's living room 8 am_ **

Kate woke up earlier than she imagined and rolled to his side; for the third or fourth time she must have said to him "no gifts" but no matter how many times she had said that, he always manage to surprise her. A different smile, a secret look reserved just for her, a stylish coffee or even an old story from his childhood. She spent some time watching Castle sleep, he looked so much like a little boy, she kissed his lips gently before rising from bed, putting his slippers when she couldn't find hers and without making a noise left the room.

Though today she was feeling that something more was coming, she also had a small secret wrapped up under the tree for him, before anyone arrives, which makes her wonder why in the heck her child-man weren't up yet. Maybe after so long Castle eagerness on Christmas had rubbed on her or maybe it was that already growing part of him inside of her taking a bit of a charge, she unconsciously touch her belly.

She finally spotted her gift. It was a large box with her name on it, it was thin and light with a big red bow tied expertly around it.

"Hum… this is weird." She murmured to herself, unwrapping the gift. She was shocked to find waxed paper carefully folded around something with a bit more of volume she unfolded the pages to find something quite Richard like, a story, a mini-book, just for her. She opened the cover to find in his handwriting:

' _Merry Christmas My love, hope you can understand exactly where I'm going with this little story, be patient, if you're done reading before I'm awake please come find me._

_Always,_

_RC_

* * *

She laughed a bit, finding it hilarious that he would use their ship name as a 'space' between pages. Only Rick would do that.

" _It's Christmas morning, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Jameson Rook left the bed carefully not to wake his girlfriend, it had been a long and weird week since Santa was literally murdered and Nikki had without humor at all, said that she really didn't want burst his bubble, but Santa wasn't real. He knew it, but he enjoyed a bit too much to see her rolling her eyes at him..."_

Kate grinned, their first Christmas together, the start of a new tradition.

" _Rook decided he would do something different this time, he knew Nikki didn't enjoy receiving gifts. But he couldn't just let Christmas be that way. They've known each other for at least four years, and she insisted on 'no gifts at all'. He prepared a nice and exaggerated Christmas breakfast, with cookies, juice, eggs and bacon, her favorite coffee, a rose and took it to her in bed._

_There was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for this woman, nothing. Sometimes he was afraid of how much he loved her, how her voice was the answer to his prays, how her hands were small, petite and could rouse on him so many feelings to sooth, excite him, and he could never forget the passion they invoked._

_But most of all, he loved how her eyes could tell him a hundred of stories."_

Kate stopped touching the paper slowly, having been caressing the pages as she read. It was more them than Nikki and Rook but he was trying to tell her something important. A little thing he was afraid to tell her in person, perhaps? She bit her lip, wondering how much alike they could actually be... Kate smiled and drew her eyes back to the story.

" _Rook? What are you doing this ridiculously early?" Nikki murmured, smelling the delicious things he had brought up to her, peaking when he told her not too._

" _Get up sleepy head, the things you're smelling are just as great as they seem." He said, touching her cheek and kissing her lips slightly._

Kate shook her head. Castle had done something similar to her on their second Christmas, they had eaten, talked and played with each other until they were both naked giving pleasure to each other.

_They ate in silence and traded small kisses and confidences, he took their morning breakfast back to the kitchen and she took a quick shower while he made some calls and talked with his mother._

_As she washed up, Nikki couldn't help but think there was something in the air, like he was keeping a secret from her. As much as she loved this man, Rook and his secrets always bothered her a bit, not in a bad way._

_When she got out of the shower, padding into his room, she suddenly notice a piece of paper on the floor she pick it up and read "Cameron Joyce – 555-9316" on Rook's handwriting she felt panic rise in the stomach, was Rook cheating on her?_

" _Who's Cameron?" She asked coming in the kitchen holding back tears._

" _Who?" He replied completely distracted. He was so engrossed in how to insert a ring inside a muffin without her seeing it, that he turned to see an upset Nikki, her eyes shining with unleashed tears._

" _Don't say who, Rook, I want to know who the hell Cameron Joyce is and way in the name of god you have her phone number?"_

_He suddenly laughed. "Nikki…it's a woman, yes, but is nothing to do with what you're thinking. I have her number because I purchased a special thing from her and I was worried she might not deliver it in time, so I wrote her number down" He was saying walking closer to her._

" _Don't you dare to come closer."_

_He sighed taking something from his pocket "See I was trying to make a cute move here Heat, but you go and end the romance in less than a second. I love you, help me God, I love you, otherwise I don't think I would be doing it."_

_Nikki frowned a tear slipping down her cheek when she noticed him getting down on his knee._

" _I was trying to hide this ring in a muffin, cheesy I know, but you keep saying you wanted 'intimate' so why not? But then you go and find some ridiculous paper with someone elses name and already thinks I'm cheating on you? Haven't I proved you enough? Didn't I make myself clear that no matter what, I love you? That I cannot live without you? That I'm half the man I am when you're not around? What do I have to do Nikki? How can I make you believe that I want you in my life, today, tomorrow, forever and always?"_

" _Rook?" She murmured, tears falling down her face._

" _Could you please put an end to my torture and make me the happiest man alive?" She had no words._

Like Kate. She had no words, she had tears in her eyes, and was about to read the last sentence when she heard:

"Will you marry me, Kate? And make me complete?"

"Rick?" She asked her voice husky and full of wonder.

"It's an easy question, my heart, will you marry me?" Kate smiled watching the man she loved more than she admitted kneel in front of her extending his hand to her.

"Will you promise never let me go, no matter how hard I push?" She asks in a low tone her eyes lock on his.

"As long as you want me Kate." She smiles and it's that kind of smile that reaches her ears and illuminates his whole world. He watches her in wonder waiting anxiously for her words.

"Can I finish the story or should I say yes first?" Castle smiled before saying, "I'll wait, after all I did wait for four years to be with you, we are three years together, what is half an hour until you finish your story to make it official?"

She smirked and said, "I have a present for you too. I'm not sure you'll like it..." He was already up searching around the tree for his gift before she could finish. He found what it looked like, a pen case from the format. He frowned and noticed she had started reading again he stood analyzing the gift without unwrapping it, what could it possibly be? A pen? Kate wouldn't be that predictable.

" _What? You are seriously asking me to marry you?" Nikki had a hand over her mouth muffling her voice. He got up, getting closer to her._

" _I had her number because she is a jewelry designer, I wanted something different and special for you and to have engraved our favorite word." He said getting one of her hands in his and bringing it to his mouth so he could kiss each noddle of her fingers, her eyes followed his every move stopping on the wedding finger and whisper "It's written - Always'", before placing the ring on her finger and kissing it._

" _I never said yes." Nikki murmured to him his face inches from hers, he smiled touching his lips to hers, silencing her with a kiss._

"Kate?" She rolled her eyes, why couldn't he let her finish? He already knew the answer... oops...that wasn't the first present she meant him to find. That was for later, when she found courage to tell him, but no - Castle had to find the only one she hoped to give him by the end of the night, when both were close to sleep.

"I...Well, what do you think it is, Castle?" She asked grinning at him.

"I honestly assume is not a pen, because let's face it Beckett, I have at least thirty of them in my office."

"Not a pen. Think more. What has the same size of a pen?" She asked arching her eyebrows.

"A pencil?" He said humoring her. "You're killing me Kate! I have no idea!" He said throwing his arms in the air. "Fine, you don't wanna tell, I guess I'll just open it then!"

He started to unwrap the gift while Kate watched him like a hawk waiting anxiously for him to figure it already. Gosh why couldn't he be the smart-ass Castle that solves crimes with her every single day on this particular moment too?

"Is this what I think it is Kate?" He questioned holding the pregnancy test showing positive in his hand. "Are you pregnant?"

"Please don't panic, I don't know how it happen…"

He arched an eyebrow at her as if saying, "really?"

She rolled her eyes, " I do know how it happen, I just, we usually take precautions, both of us."

"Hmm.. there was that day you were coming out of the flu and had to take antibiotics and you might have forgotten the pill and we might have been distracted enough to also carelessly forget the condom." He stated matter of fact.

"I knew it wasn't a..." She was saying when he swapped her in his arms spinning her around the room.

"Oh Kate! This is the best Christmas ever! I can't believe it! We are having a baby Caskett!" He spoke in her ears, kissing her neck and pulling her down searching her eyes his eyes read

_"You are happy aren't you?"_ and her face broke into a smile answering his unspoken question washing his fears away.

"Of course I'm happy! I'm so at bliss it's been hard to keep it inside of me." He smiled getting in level with her stomach touching with one of his hands while another held Kate's smaller hand in his

"Hey there, I'm your daddy! And this is like your first Christmas ever and you're all warm and cozy inside mommy's." Kate touch his hair smiling at him.

"We are getting married and having a baby Castle." She whispered.

"I know! Isn't it awesome? Oh my god Kate I'm so excited! Wait until we tell the others!" Kate was suddenly quiet, there was a semblance of fear on her eyes.

"What? What is it love? There's something wrong?" Castle asked checking her whole body with his eyes. "Is it the baby?"

"I'm just worried Rick." She said cupping his face in her hands. "My mother had several miscarriages before having me..." Her voice went lower in the end.

"That's not going to happen with us, love. Don't worry." He said bringing her to his arms, kissing her lips slightly, and hugging her, his form surrounding every inch of her.

"I love you." She spoke, it was a rare thing for him to hear that from her, he knew how she felt, always did, but when she spoke so heartedly it melted him.

Suddenly the door was opened and the quiet room was invaded by two redheads. They spoke between each other rambling about gifts and how much fun their night had been. Kate and Rick were still wrapped around each other but they both look to see them entering and disturbing the morning quietness.

"Richard darling! Kate how wonderful to see you too my dear!" Said Martha smiling. "What are you both still doing on your pajamas?" Lucky Rick had hidden the pregnancy test in his pocket otherwise the both women would be all over them. Alexis had smiled before climbing the stairs.

"We were opening the presents, also we always do it in our pajamas, Alexis has just left to put on hers if I'm not mistaken." Kate replied leaving Castle's arms to embrace her soon to be mother in law.

"Is that a ring I see?" Martha exclaimed holding Kate's hand in hers. "Alexis honey, come down quickly!"

"What did I miss?" The younger redhead stopped at the end of the stairs, exchanging looks between her father and Kate.

"He finally did it!" The teenager or better said young woman squirreled jumping a bit.

"Oh, Kate let me see." She asked the detective.

"Do you mind?" Kate questioned but a second later she's completely hugged by Alexis.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" She whispers, like father like daughter.

"We do have another little thing too." Castle said getting the three women attention.

"Do tell you're pregnant." Alexis jumped in conclusion. Kate and Castle found each others eyes and Alexis exclaimed, "This is so perfect! The best Christmas ever dad!"

"Oh dear, I couldn't be more happy right now!" Martha says getting closer to Kate.

"How far along are you?" Alexis asks holding herself not to go and kneel in front of Kate's belly and speak nonsense to the unborn baby.

"Not much more than a month. I wanted to keep this with us, but your father says we should celebrate, there's no way something bad is going to happen." Alexis grins even more.

"Darn, I hadn't bought anything for my little brother to come." Alexis sighs and an idea forms in her mind "Oh, I know what, I'm doing cookies and I'll do a baby girl and a baby boy!"

"Two?" Martha asks. "How ambitious of you." She declares. "I'll help!"

"Richard darling you might call yours friends from the Precinct, they would love to come here and celebrate, I'll even do my special recipe of egg nog." Calls Martha walking to the find her granddaughter in the kitchen.

Alexis already in there is grabbing the ingredients she turns to her grandmother and whispers "Happy to be a nanny again, Grams?"

"Very much, my dear. Very much. I've never seen people mingled together so well as these two. I'm very curious to see how a mini-them is gonna sound like." Alexis smiles, sparing a look at the couple.

"Oh, you two, how about the presents?" Castle and Kate ask in unison.

"Forget about it, we'll do it later. Come on Kate, dad let's make the cookies."

And so the presents were left alone, cookies were about to be made and the four adults in the kitchen were caught in a bubble off Christmas happiness, and to make it perfect the snow started to fall outside the window.

 


End file.
